De venganzas y malentendidos
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Rose Weasley no era una persona vengativa, más bien rechazaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ese odio acumulado que la gente soltaba de unas maneras tan absurdas. Pero esa vez era diferente. Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto **Familia Weasley** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**._

* * *

_El reto consistía en hacer un fic en el que añadieras una frase que te tocaba, la mía era: Su**s pasos sonaban cada vez más lejanos. Si le dejaba ir ya no habría vuelta atrás: lo perdería para siempre**. Y para que veáis que no he echo trampa, la frase está en negrita_

* * *

_De malentendidos y venganzas_

Rose Weasley no era una persona vengativa, más bien rechazaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ese odio acumulado que la gente soltaba de unas maneras tan absurdas, no lo aprobaba. Pero esa vez era diferente. Nunca le había gustado la venganza porque nunca había necesitado practicarla con nadie; sin embargo, en esa ocasión, ese chico se había pasado.

Lorcan Scamander había intentado gastarle una broma. Su libro había sido la víctima de su vil jugarreta. No se le había ocurrido otra cosa más que cambiar su preciado libro de literatura _muggle_—que aunque no se le había ocurrido leerlo porque le parecía aburrido, se lo había regalado su abuela—y, por lo tanto, era especial; por un maldito libro cualquiera. Rose ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar la portada, solo había leído la primera frase de la novela-o lo que fuese-, y se le había quedado en la memoria.

—Mi nombre es Azariel, y si crees que soy una persona normal te equivocas. No soy un vampiro, ni un hombre lobo, ni una _banshee_; soy una persona de carne y hueso pero diferente, no sé exactamente por qué, pero lo sé —musitó Rose, pensando en voz alta. Le gustaba la frase, pero a ella le daba igual lo bonita o lo poética que fuese, le habían jugado una broma y no iba a quedar impune.

Lorcan Scamander no sabía con quién se había metido, después de todo, ella también era un Weasley y, aunque le pareciesen una pérdida de tiempo, también sabía hacer bromas.

Lo primero era encontrar un lugar. Debía buscar un sitio donde todo el mundo viese al menor de los Scamander humillado. Pero no era tan fácil porque si lo hacía en el Gran Comedor sería demasiado típico, si lo hacía en medio de un pasillo podía darle a alguien, pero si lo hacía... La sonrisa de Rose se ensanchó. Ya había descubierto el lugar y el momento adecuado. Pero debía mantenerlo en secreto, si alguien se enteraba podría llegar a ser un gran problema.

Otro de los problemas era la broma en cuestión. ¿Qué podía hacer? Por primera vez reconoció el talento que tenían Fred y Lyssander para crear bromas originales y divertidas—aunque Rose no estaba segura de que ese último adjetivo se pudiese usar para describir una broma de esos dos—. Debía ser algo que no lo enviase a San Mungo pero que tampoco fuese ninguna tontería, haría algo serio.

Y después estaba el último factor a tener en cuenta. Nadie podía pillarle, ya que tenía una muy buena reputación de estudiante modelo que debía mantener, y no podía mancharla por una estúpida venganza. Rose solo temía a Scorpius Malfoy, el estirado prefecto de Slytherin, que parecía vivir solo para dos cosas.

La primera era mirarle el culo todo el día a su prima Molly—Rose tenía claro que ese chico era un depravado, mira que fijarse en una chica un año menor que él—, y la segunda era estar todo el día detrás de las esquinas para chivarse a McGonagall. Y, aunque pareciese extraño, lo odiaba más que a Lorcan.

Rose empezó a mirar el pasillo al que había llegado, ya que nunca lo había visto, y estaba lleno de arañas. A diferencia de su padre, a Rose sí que le gustaban esos extraños bichejos, sigilosos y capaces de andar por su telaraña como un equilibrista en la cuerda floja. Lo único que no soportaba de las arañas era su telaraña, pegajosa, y casi imposible de ver.

—Así que pegajosa, ¿no? —Rose sonrió de forma maléfica y levantó la mano quitando las telarañas de la pared.

* * *

Para Rose no había nada más satisfactorio que ver a Lorcan Scamander con la escoba adherida a su entrepierna sin poder despegársela. La chica sabía que él era demasiado orgulloso para ir a la enfermería con el palo de la escoba casi metido en el culo, pero no se esperaba que entrase por el Gran Comedor así, tal cual.

Las risas de los alumnos de otras casas eran sonoras, y los Ravenclaws bajaban la cabeza esperando que eso fuese una broma de mal gusto y rogando que pasara pronto ese bochorno para su casa. Pero Rose sabía que no era así, el efecto perduraría hasta más de medianoche.

La directora McGonagall se llevó a Lorcan por delante, y Rose salió del comedor curiosa por escuchar lo que le diría la estricta directora al pequeño de los Scamander.

—¿Qué es esto, Scamander? —dijo señalando la escoba que seguía sin despegarse.

—No lo sé, de verdad, directora —ahora que Rose veía la cara de Lorcan, pudo constatar que aunque quisiese aparentar normalidad, estaba muy nervioso y abochornado.

—¿No será algo para llamar la atención? No es que me lo esperase de usted, pero ya sabe, viviendo con su hermano, todo se pega menos lo bueno.

—Yo no he hecho nada, de verdad, directora —Lorcan giró la cabeza un segundo, lo suficiente como para ver la cabeza asomada de su compañera de casa. El chico abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y su cara se tornó seria—. Profesora, ¿No le importaría que volviese en un momento? Necesito ir al baño.

La profesora McGonagall miró un segundo a la escoba que seguía pegada a su cuerpo, dubitativa, y asintió.

Rose había salido corriendo, pero sus piernas no eran rival para Lorcan que se había subido a la escoba y le cortó el paso.

—Rose, ¿por qué lo has hecho? —Rose era incapaz de contestarle, la cara del chico transmitía decepción. La chica lo había pensado todo a la perfección, pero no había planeado enfrentarse a él cara a cara.

—Tú me quitaste el libro que me había regalado mi abuela, Scamander.

—¿Yo? ¿Quitarte un libro? —la cara de Lorcan se contorsionó formando una mueca de sorpresa, tan real que Rose había empezado a dudar. Entonces cogió su mochila y sacó un libro para hojearlo. En ese momento miró a Rose y exigió—. Dame el libro que te cambié.

—¿Cómo que me lo cambiaste?

—¿Tan difícil es de entender, Weasley? Creía que eras la chica más lista del curso, pero parece que me equivocaba—. El tono de Lorcan era tan frío que asustó a Rose.

La chica le tendió el libro que había tenido durante dos semanas y el chico se lo arrebató con violencia y empezó a hojearlo con avidez, tras eso suspiró, al parecer, mucho más tranquilo.

—¿Sabes Rose? Me has decepcionado, ni siquiera te dio por pensar que había sido una equivocación. No, creíste que lo había hecho aposta, solo para fastidiarte.

Rose bajó la cabeza. _**Sus pasos sonaban cada vez más lejanos. Si le dejaba ir ya no habría vuelta atrás: lo perdería para siempre**_, y no es que Lorcan fuese su mejor amigo, pero era un amigo, y perder un amigo no entraba en sus planes. Porque aunque fuese arrogante, algo repelente y una persona con demasiada afición por su pelo, era su amigo.

—Espera, Lorcan —el chico giró la cabeza—. Me equivoqué, es verdad, y lo siento muchísimo.

El chico se echó a reír. Rose iba a preguntarle de qué se reía cuando, adivinando su pregunta, el chico dijo:

—¿Rose Weasley se está disculpando? No me lo puedo creer, la arisca y repelente Rose Weasley, esto es un logro.

Rose sonrió.

—Y lo dijo el chico "tengo una escoba pegada a la entrepierna" —dijo antes de soltar una carcajada.

Lorcan, que parecía haberlo olvidado, miró hacia abajo y salió volando. Rose supuso que a la enfermería.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** yo como siempre viviendo al límite y entregando el reto dos días antes (Culpa de la inspiración) Gracias a Venetrix por el beteo, que no es por nada pero es más rápida que un pistolero en medio del desierto.

Bueno, eso es todo... ¿Reviews?


End file.
